


【茸老板】——拉斯维加斯02

by Leviathanthewhale



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanthewhale/pseuds/Leviathanthewhale
Summary: *设定茸茸21岁（美国21岁成年才可以赌博）、老板dio年龄同原作。（年龄不是问题，美女几岁都是美女（？）





	【茸老板】——拉斯维加斯02

**Author's Note:**

> *设定茸茸21岁（美国21岁成年才可以赌博）、老板dio年龄同原作。（年龄不是问题，美女几岁都是美女（？）

"你怎么会知道我的名字？"沙漠城市金色的光从乔鲁诺背后照来，照得活在阴沟的魔鬼睁不开眼。

"不知道，就这么脱口而出了。"迪亚波罗迷迷糊糊地回答道。金发青年用自己强壮的身体为迪亚波罗挡住刺眼的阳光，给他盖好被睡歪的眼罩，让他继续睡。

迪亚波罗睡到自然醒后，乔鲁诺正坐在床边用电脑处理一些工事。看到他醒了，乔鲁诺直接送给他一张名下额度最高的visa卡，买下了他一周的时间。

虽然对乔鲁诺没什么好感，但耐不住他英俊潇洒器大活好又出手大方。而且有了这笔钱他就好长一段时间不用站街了。

迪亚波罗是一个没有过去和未来的人。他像是5个月前刚出生的婴儿却拥有成年人的身体，他知晓成年人该掌握的生存技能却唯独没有过去几十年的记忆，只记得自己的名字叫【迪亚波罗】，也许是意大利裔，因为被说过他的英语有意大利口音。他也没有未来，因为他发现自己离不开这拉斯维加斯。他的脑袋好像被输入了命令的机器人，命令让他【在拉斯维加斯当男妓】。

一起在旅馆的餐厅吃过早餐后乔鲁诺送迪亚波罗回他的公寓，让他收拾一些生活用品和自己回酒店住。迪亚波罗一开始百般不情愿和他一直腻在一起，说乔鲁诺只买了他的夜晚，白天他要有自己的时间。但奈何不住一直被金发青年用深沉的绿眼睛望着撒娇恳求，就心软答应了。虽然语气很软，但是金发青年的绿眼睛深不见底，没有任何感情，就在这时迪亚波罗意识到自己惹上了一个能为达到目的不择手段的人。

公寓在拉斯维加斯一个不怎么富裕却安静的区域。迪亚波罗的公寓麻雀虽小却五脏俱全，被强迫症的主人收拾得干干净净。除了衣橱里对于常人来说过于性感的衣服和桌面上的深色调口红，公寓似乎与普通上班族的没什么区别。

迪亚波罗简单收拾了一些洗漱用品和几件换洗衣服就和乔鲁诺说自己收好了可以走了。与此同时他也换了一套衣服，上身是纯白色T恤下身是军绿色的中裤和运动鞋，这种美国男性最常见的穿搭却让乔鲁诺有些不满，跑车载上粉发美人后没等他系好安全带就轰然启动，如离弦之箭般冲出这寂静的社区。

时是上午，太阳暖洋洋地烘烤着大地，空气中传来仅属于沙漠和仙人掌的干燥气息。迪亚波罗不记得自己多久没有在上午出过门了，他显然错估了拉斯维加斯夏日的紫外线程度，连墨镜都忘了带，只能在耀眼的阳光下眯着眼。然而他的不适却被乔鲁诺无视，身边的青年戴着一副属于某奢侈品牌的墨镜，金子般的长发被风吹散，在阳光下如黄金的河流。

Golden wind。粉发男人脑子里无缘无故就飘出这两个词。

跑车车速逐渐减慢，停在一个高级购物中心的旁边。这个地方对迪亚波罗来说不陌生，以前也有客人为了操他屁股并讨他开心带他来这种地方买了一些名贵的小玩意。乔鲁诺先下车，走到副驾的车门前为迪亚波罗开门，牵着他的手扶他下车。

地面的温度高得让人心烦，更让人心烦的是紧紧握着他、怎么也甩不开的乔鲁诺的手。青年的手指灵活有力，游刃有余地握着迪亚波罗的手无论对方怎么挣扎也死死不松开，反而还变本加厉地改为十指相扣的方式。

算了算了，反正他给了我那么多钱。迪亚波罗不再挣扎。乔鲁诺觉得很有意思，习惯于各种mad sex的迪亚波罗却不能习惯这种属于恋人的日常亲密方式，这种反差让他觉得十分有趣。

乔鲁诺牵着迪亚波罗走进了一间奢侈西装店，迪亚波罗以为乔鲁诺要买西装，就直接坐在沙发上玩手机，毕竟游客在税率低的拉斯维加斯疯狂购物也正常。没想到乔鲁诺挑挑选选后却让店员拿了迪亚波罗的尺码让他去试衣间试。

手机游戏还没玩完一局就被打断，迪亚波罗不耐烦地接过西装进入试衣间，却没想到乔鲁诺也挤了进来，好在试衣间够大，大到还有可供放置杂物的桌子和凳子，容纳两个大男人绰绰有余。看着店员识趣地走远，迪亚波罗以为乔鲁诺想在试衣间也来一发，就三两下除去了衣服看着他。结果乔鲁诺什么动作都没有，只是用会说话的绿眼睛指示迪亚波罗把西装穿上。

"真适合你啊，迪亚波罗。"两人站在镜子前，乔鲁诺从后面搂着迪亚波罗的肩膀，从身后在男人脸颊上轻轻印上一吻。他为迪亚波罗挑选的是一套深灰为底色并缀有条纹的西装，并也贴心地挑选了配套的黑色衬衫和黄色波点领带。粉发男人穿上西装的一瞬间气场就变了，如热带雨林中潜行的黑豹，锋芒毕露且有棱有角，像位高权重的大人物。

"You kinda turn me on with this suit."（你穿西装让我想做爱）乔鲁诺薄薄嘴唇贴着迪亚波罗敏感的耳廓吹气，吹得迪亚波罗瑟缩连连想躲过乔鲁诺对他耳朵的折磨，却不料屁股直接顶上了乔鲁诺坚硬的欲望。

这人脑子长在鸡巴上吗？迪亚波罗在脑子里骂。毕竟也是给了钱的，迪亚波罗跪在奢侈品店柔软的地毯上，任命地拉开乔鲁诺的拉链。一拨开内裤，乔鲁诺炽热硕大的性器就弹到他脸上，涨得惊人，这尺寸让迪亚波罗怀疑他的嘴能不能吞得下。

还没含进去，迪亚波罗的动作就被乔鲁诺制止了。他用明亮的狗狗眼望着迪亚波罗说："不不不，我想要后面。"乔鲁诺任由着性器在空气中大大咧咧地晃着，坐到了试衣间的高级皮质沙发上。然后他把迪亚波罗拎起来，抱坐在他的腿上，两人都面对着试衣间的镜子。

"不要在这里，乔鲁诺！"无视迪亚波罗的反抗，乔鲁诺急不可耐地脱下迪亚波罗的西装裤和内裤把性器往上顶，却被干涩的穴口阻挡了道路。"你个疯子！"迪亚波罗不断谩骂着，却不能使乔鲁诺的动作停下，他把手伸进迪亚波罗的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，用流出的津液耐心地开拓紧瑟的穴道。迪亚波罗的穴热情地欢迎着手指的侵入，变得越来越温暖潮湿。觉得是时候了，乔鲁诺一杆进洞，穴道被自己的男刃层层披开的感觉让他爽的头皮发麻。

乔鲁诺的性器粗壮且前端上翘，再加上他们的姿势可以进去的很深，他很轻易顶到了迪亚波罗肉壁上凸起的肉粒。乔鲁诺技巧性地挑逗那一处，时而大力碾过时而轻柔摩擦，把迪亚波罗操得娇喘连连，前面硬得滴水。乔鲁诺空闲出的手搂着迪亚波罗的腰，并大力揉着他内裤里硬硬的一坨。

迪亚波罗很想叫出声，平时的性爱他都不是沉默的。但此时，他因为是在试衣间而压抑着自己，牙齿快把嘴唇咬出血来，结果，却在乔鲁诺开始扶着他的腰大力抽插时还是不小心让一声好听的呻吟溢了出来。

"这可不行哦我的小恶魔❤️"乔鲁诺搂着他腰的那只手转而去捂住他的嘴，把他的呻吟一概堵住，而下身的动作却越来越狠厉，逗弄性器的那只手花样也愈来愈多。两人同时达到高潮，乔鲁诺射在迪亚波罗体内，而迪亚波罗射到了镜子上。

两人在高潮后交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。迪亚波罗率先站起，仿佛想远离身后的疯子，扶着墙喘息连连，任由身后的白浊色情地往下淌。乔鲁诺站起来用手帕擦干净男人大腿上和镜子上的白浊，弯下腰给迪亚波罗穿好内裤和原来的衣服，再次十指相扣牵着他的手出试衣间。

门外的店员已经等候多时，神色略有愠怒，但收到乔鲁诺给的大额现金小费后再次换上献媚的笑容。乔鲁诺又给迪亚波罗选了三套西装，让店员按照迪亚波罗的尺寸改好，三天内送到他入住的酒店。

两人回到车里，黑色的流线型跑车在阳光下停了一个多小时，热得如乔鲁诺贴在迪亚波罗臀缝上的鸡巴。两人无聊地等待跑车散热，迪亚波罗望着远方的山，连绵又荒芜，仿佛电影《哥斯拉·怪兽之王》中巨兽的背脊。

"我有个女儿。"迪亚波罗突兀地开口，记忆的碎片渐渐从他脑袋里闪现。"她有和我一样的发色和眼睛。"


End file.
